Owari no Sekai Kara (Dari Penghujung Dunia)
by Tobi Tobio
Summary: "Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama. Apa kau tidak pernah merasakannya! Bisakah sedetik saja kau melihatku! Aku ada disini Naruto-Kun! Lihatlah aku! ... Apa sesulit itu kau melakukannya!"


**Dari Penghujung Dunia.**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

•

•

 **A/N ::**

 _Ini adalah One Shoot ke lima Tobi. Yap entah kenapa saat ini Tobi sedang suka membuat One Shoot. Jadi ... Ya gitu, untuk beberapa Fict Multi Chapter Tobi, mungkin akan sangat lelet updatenya. Dan_

 _WARNING !_

 _SAD ENDING dan MEMBINGUNGKAN !_

 _Oh iya, Fict ini terinpirasi dari sebuah Anime berdurasi 6Menit yang 'nyesek' banget. Judulnya sih itu (Owari no Sekai Kara 'Dari Penghujung Dunia'). Kalo penasaran sama Animenya Share aja di Google. Asli nyesek banget!._

 _Baiklah ... Selamat membaca (^~^!)_

•

•

•

 _Rate :: T+ (Aman)._

•

•

•

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•

•

•

 **Maaf Tobi sudah tidak main FB lagi, jadi Link dan Akun Tobi yang dulu pernah di Share tidak aktif lagi.**

Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi. Membutuhkan respon dari Tobi? Bisa hubungi Tobi di Akun FFN. Hanya saja responya sedikit/sangat lambat.

•

•

•

 **Dari Penghujung Dunia.**

"Ahahahaha~ Hinata-Chan, bisa tertawa bersamamu adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan untukku".

 _Kau tau Naruto-Kun ... Saat kau mengatakan itu, aku sangat bahagia. Aku merasa begitu berarti untukmu ... Dan itu membuatku sangat senang. Ya ... Aku sangat senang saat kau mengatakannya, karena dengan itu aku semakin yakin jika kehadiranku sangat berarti untukmu._

"Aku tau semua tentangmu Naruto-Kun ... Aku tau!". "Aku tau semua yang kau suka dan tidak. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto-Kun!".

 _Aku mengatakan itu saat menatap pantulan diriku di Cermin. Ya ... Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku selalu melakukan ini. Aku selalu mencoba untuk menjadi seperti yang kau mau. Kau tau ... Aku dengan sabar berdandan sedemikian rupa agar kau senang saat melihatku. Karena aku selalu ingin terlihat sempurna didepanmu._

 _Aku bahkan rela menghabiskan berjam-jam Waktuku untuk melakukan semua itu!._

 _Namun suatu Hari ... Kau mengatakannya ..._

 _Mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ingin kudengar!._

"Kau tau Hinata-Chan ... Aku sangat menyukai Konan-Senpai. Bagaimana ya caranya untuk bisa mendekatinya?!".

 **DEG!.**

 _Naruto-Kun!._

 _Saat kau mengatakan itu Hatiku benar-benar hancur. Aku selalu ada disampingmu! Aku yang selalu ada untukmu! Dan aku yang selalu bersamamu!._

 _Tapi kenapa?!._

 _Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihatku?!._

 _Kita sangat dekat, tapi Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat betapa besarnya perasaanku padamu?!._

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto-Kun!._

 _Tapi aku sadar ..._

 _Saat pandanganku menatap sosok 'Konan-Senpaimu' itu, dia begitu anggun dan cantik. Wanita itu bagaikan seorang Bidadari yang selalu digambarkan menjadi sosok sempurna seorang wanita ... Dan Konan-Senpai itu memilikinya!._

 _Pantas saja kau menyukainya ... Dia benar-benar 'Tipe-mu'._

 _Dan aku ... Aku bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengannya!._

 _Ya ... Aku tidak akan bisa menyainginya!._

 _Meski sakit mengakui ke kalahanku, aku mencoba menerimanya ... Aku terus mencoba menahan ke pedihan ini dan mencoba membantumu untuk mendekatinya._

 _Maaf karena selama ini aku selalu memberikan senyum dan motivasi palsuku untuk terus menyemangatimu mendekati Konan-Senpaimu itu ..._

 _Aku terlalu lemah ..._

 _Aku terlalu lemah hanya untuk mengatakan betapa besarnya rasa cintaku untukmu ..._

 _Aku terlalu lemah hanya untuk berkata 'Aku Cinta Kamu!'._

 _Hingga pada ahirnya, aku mencapai batasanku ..._

 _Ya ... Aku sudah mencapai batasnya untuk menahan ke pedihan ini. Untuk terus bersikap tegar dihadapanmu. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi Naruto-Kun!._

 _Aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk melihat orang yang kucintai mendekati wanita lain!._

 _Karena itulah aku melakukan ini ..._

 _Aku yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menjelajahi Waktu mencoba untuk pergi ke Masa Lalu. Masa dimana sebelum kau menemui Konan-Senpai. Masa dimana mungkin aku bisa mencoba untuk mencintaimu sekali lagi!._

 _Berharap itu bisa membuatmu melihatku, Naruto-Kun!._

 _Berharap dengan ini, kau bisa melihat betapa besarnya rasa cintaku untukmu ..._

 _Tapi ..._

 _Aku melakukan kesalahan! Ya ... Sebuah kesalahan yang fatal._

 _Karena ... Pada ahirnya, apa yang kulakukan hanyalah menyakiti kalian ... Menyakiti dirimu, juga menyakiti diriku di Masa Lalu._

 _Ya ... Aku dengan jelas melihat bagaimana Diriku menangis saat harus menghilang dihadapanmu. Kami adalah satu. Aku adalah dia, dan bisa merasakan betapa pedihnya diriku saat harus menghilang dihadapan orang yang sangat kucintai untuk selamanya._

 _Pedih ..._

 _Pedih sekali Naruto-Kun!._

 _Aku berusaha untuk membatalkan kekuatanku, aku berusaha untuk kembali ke Masa Depan! Namun semuanya sia-sia ... Kekuatan ini hanyalah satu jalur. Aku tidak memiliki Kuasa untuk kembali!_

 _Semuanya terlambat ..._

 _Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah menahan kepedihanku. Menahan betapa sedihnya melihat diriku sendiri menghilang didepan Mata Kepalaku sendiri. Menahan betapa hancurnya Hatiku saat melihat kau menagis sedemikian rupa ketika aku menghilang disampingmu._

 _Sakit ..._

 _Sakit sekali!._

•

 **Dari Penghujung Dunia.**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

 _Aku hanya bisa terdiam ... Meratapi penyesalan atas semua kebodohanku dalam tangis ini, hingga ahirnya kehadiranmu menyadarkanku. Dengan Wajah Polosmu yang berurai Air Mata, kau menanyakan ini padaku ..._

"Maaf Onee-San ... Aku sedang mencari seseorang yang sangat mirip denganmu. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?".

 _Kau menanyakan itu padaku disela tangismu ..._

 _Dan aku ..._

 _Aku hanya bisa menangis, tanpa tau harus berkata apa. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan dia adalah aku! Aku ingin sekali mengatakan 'Aku Ada Disini, Naruto-Kun!'._

 _Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Jika aku melakukan itu aku akan ..._

 _Dalam kebimbangan itu, teriakanmu menyadarkanku ..._

 _Aku dengan jelas bisa melihatmu berlari berurai Air Mata seraya terus memanggil-manggil namaku. Kau terus berusaha mencariku, kau tetap berusaha agar kita tetap terhubung, tapi nyatanya malah aku sendiri yang memutuskannya!._

 _Dan Detik itu, aku tau betapa pentingnya aku untukmu ..._

 _Jauh lebih penting dari yang selama ini kukira!._

 _Aku ahirnya tau dibalik rasa sukamu pada Konan-Senpai itu, kau telah menyukaiku terlebih dahulu!._

 _Lalu setelah mengetahui semua itu, haruskan aku senang?!._

 _Faktanya aku tidak merasa senang sedikit pun. Ya ... Hati ini serasa kosong. Hanya ke hampaan yang kurasakan!._

 _Semuanya sudah terlambat!._

 _Dan senyum getir ini menggambarkan betapa terpuruknya aku saat ini ..._

 _Dalam ke pedihan itu, aku terus melangkahkan Kakiku menuju sebuah Taman. Tempat dimana kita selalu bersama untuk menghabiskan Waktu, berbagi kebahagiaan, kesenangan, bahkan kesedihan._

 _Aku dengan jelas mengingat berbagai moment penting itu ..._

"Baiklah Hinata-Chan ... Katakan sesuatu!".

"Katakan jika kau adalah dia!".

 _Tanpa kusadari, kau sudah ada dibelakangku dan mengatakan itu ..._

 _Naruto-Kun ... Saat kau mengatakan itu, Hatiku terasa hangat. Aku tidak percaya kau bisa menyadarinya. Aku ... Aku sangat bahangia!._

 _Kau tau?!._

 _Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi saat itu, selain tangis yang mulai kembali mengalir di ke dua Mataku._

 _Tapi kali ini adalah tangis kebahagiaan!._

 _Hingga tanpa sadar aku mulai mengakuinya. Ya ... Kebahagiaan itu membuatku lupa jika aku tidak boleh untuk mengakui ini!._

 _Aku mulai menyeka Air Mataku, dan memantapkan Hatiku untuk mengatakannya!._

"Naruto-Kun, aku—".

 _Padahal baru itu saja yang aku ucapkan, tapi Ruang Distorsi tiba-tiba menghisapku dan memisahkan kita. Dalam keadaan itu, aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas kau kembali menangis di Wajah polosmu, seraya meneriaki namaku, berusaha menggapaiku yang mulai ditelan Ruang Distorsi!._

"Hinata-Channn!".

"Hinataaa-Chaaannnn!".

"Tidaaaakkkkkk!".

 _Dan saat aku membuka Mataku, aku sudah berada di Dunia Hampa, tidak ada siapa pun disini. Hanya ada aku dan kesendirianku. Hingga ahirnya aku menyadari jika Tanganku menggenggam sebuah Foto yang sudah usang ..._

 _Ya ... Itu Foto kita berdua saat tertawa bersama ..._

•

 **Dari Penghujung Dunia.**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

 _Sudah Ribuan kali aku mencoba untuk kembali. Namun tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil. Mungkin aku akan selamanya akan terperangkap dalam Dunia Hampa ini. Tapi aku menolak untuk menyerah, meski aku tau tidak akan bisa kembali, setidaknya izinkan aku sekali saja bertemu denganmu dan kembali melihat senyummu, meski untuk yang terahir kalinya!._

 _Dan ..._

 _Kurasa Do'a-ku dikabulkan!._

 _Aku melihat Tubuhku mulai bercahaya hingga ahirnya memudar, meninggalkan Dunia Hampa ini!._

 _Kau tau Naruto-Kun, Saat ini aku merasa sangat senang!._

 _Meski untuk yang terahir kalinya, kita akan bertemu dan tertawa bersama lagi!._

 _Tapi ..._

 _Semua tidak seperti yang kufikirkan. Mungkin aku mengucapkan Do'a yang salah, karena saat ini ..._

 _Aku memang melihat kau tertawa penuh kebahagiaan, tapi bukan bersamaku ..._

 _Melainkan bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik bersurai pinky, yang sama sekali tidak kukenal._

 _Hatiku hancur!._

 _Harapanku sirna begitu saja!._

 _Dan ucapanmu yang kudengar saat itu menambah ke pedihan yang kurasakan selama ini!._

"Ahahahaha~ Sakura-Chan, bisa tertawa bersamamu adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan untukku".

 _Kau mengatakan hal yang sama yang dulu pernah kau ucapkan kepadaku, untuk gadis itu. Juga dengan expresi yang sama, expresi yang mencerminkan rasa kebahagiaan karena bisa melakukan itu!._

 _Tapi aku?!._

 _Aku sakit Naruto-Kun!._

 _Sakit sekali!._

 _Begitu mudahnya kah kau melupakanku?!._

 _Padahal aku terus menjaga cintaku padamu, padahal aku terus berusaha untuk kembali tanpa kenal lelah, agar bisa melewati Hari bersamamu lagi!._

 _Tapi kau ..._

 _Kau jahat Naruto-Kun!._

 _Disaat-saat terahirku ini, kau malah memberikan ke pedihan yang teramat sangat seperti ini!._

 _Cukup!._

 _Aku sudah lelah dengan cinta ini. Biarlah disaat terahir ini aku menghilang untuk selamanya dengan semua ke pedihan ini, biarlah aku menghilang membawa rasa sakit ini!._

 _Karena setidaknya kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Sekarang kau sudah menemukan penggantiku dan bisa tertawa penuh kebahagiaan seperti itu dengannya._

 _Saat aku mengingat sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan 'Kau akan ikut merasa bahagia saat melihat Orang yang kau cintai berbahagia dengan Orang Lain' ..._

 _Kenapa aku tidak merasakannya?!._

 _Hingga ahirnya aku percaya jika kata itu hanya berisi kebohongan!._

"Semoga kau bisa hidup bahagia dengannya, Naruto-Kun ..."

"Dan semoga gadis itu tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini ..."

 _Ya ... Itulah ucapan terahirku sebelum benar-benar menghilang untuk selamanya ..._

 _Meninggalkan cinta yang hanya menyakitiku ..._

 **TAMAT!.**


End file.
